Domnall
Possibly the most powerful individual to have ever lived in Skye, Domnall started his life as an everyday villager in Dal Riata’s precursor kingdom. He grew up happily, but he had a natural bloodthirst which caused him to train obsessively in his martial abilities. That being said, he never had a desire to kill anybody, was a nice guy to be around, and did his training for his own amusement. However, he one day was convinced by an old traveller to become his guide. After a long journey, the two finally came across a mysterious library known as Ziare. The old man requested that Domnall stay in the library with him while he searched for a very important book. After days, the old man finally found it and read it. Within moments, Domnall saw before his eyes as a demon sprung out of the old man, cackling. With a sarcastic “thanks” the demon flew out of the library. The old man (who had fallen unconscious) woke up and explained “The demon! It possessed me!”. When Domnall followed the demon, he found it and a young man battling ferociously. However, the demon escaped and the young man explained that his name was Lucifer, who currently possessed a human body. Lucifer then berated Domnall for helping the demon Fortis find a way to take its true form; one uninhibited by the human body’s restraints. Domnall quickly learned that he had made a big mistake. Within weeks, word came to the village that a “dark army” of bloodthirsty warriors was ravaging Skye, and that they were led by an unstoppable demon. Domnall then begged Lucifer for help, who explained that even It would have trouble stopping them all. Desperate for a solution, Domnall journeyed into the library and spent an entire year there learning the secrets of the universe with his low-level demon. When he emerged, Skye was a place of ruins and every species faced extinction save for the humans who made up Fortis’s army. However, Domnall was a different man too. Using forbidden secrets he found in the deepest pits of the library, he gained incredible powers that could create continents and destroy civilizations with just a thought. Using his powers, he travelled across Skye and devastated legions of Fortis’s supporters. Soon, he became a rallying symbol of hope across the free people of the land. However, he was still yet to meet Fortis in combat. When the final battle between them came, the two waged an epic duel which obliterated an entire continent to the west of modern-day Sarapang. In the end, Domnall emerged victorious and imprisoned Fortis back under the control of the Big Four. However, he was not done yet. Horrified at the destruction he had brought, he rushed to Ziare to close the doors to the chamber where he had learned his secrets. There he met a mob of thousands of greedy humans who insisted on learning what he had so that humans could finally rule over demons. He refused and sealed the gates anyways, causing the greedy people (everyone) of Skye to hate him. Despite his powers, he did not wish to stay in Skye any longer and he passed his knowledge onto one person: his newborn son, Edrik. Hoping that Skye would be safe with Edrik around, he ascended to the Realm of the Demons, where he was greeted as an old friend.